Regrets, Trials, and Love
by InfamousAnimeAssassin
Summary: Cartoon/CGI versions for reasons like looks and other things. Anyway..Brittany and Alvin are having one of their regular, daily arguments. Alvin says things and Brittany retaliates. What does she say? How will things work out. Will love blossom? Or will there be nothing but heartache. Rated M 2 be safe and for themes later in the story. Alvittany. Read and Review Please! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

**Summary: Cartoon/CGI mix. Brittany and Alvin are having one of their classic fights. But this fight will change everything Brittany ever knew about Alvin. Yeah they fight all the time but she takes it too far. What did she say? how will he respond? Will their relationship ever be the same? Will it be stronger? Find out now.**

Alvin and Brittany were having one of their daily, petty arguments. Alvin said something hurtful so in return she wanted to do the same; little did she know the consequences.

"Alvin you know something? The things you say to people contributes to why you have no friends. What friends you do have are there just to use you, Who in their right mind would want a friend that's an arrogant, hot-headed, cocky, show off like you? and another thing your girlfriend Lily is using you to make her ex jealous. You're friends and girlfriend are fake and you don't deserve people that truly care about you. Just do us all a favor and die" she spat with venom in her voice. Those words cut deep into Alvin's heart and soul. At first he was angry, but he realized she was right, every thing she said was lowered his head as a single tear rolled down his cheek. It was then that she saw the impact of her words. _'oh God what have I done? I wasn't trying to break him'_

"Don't worry Brittany, I'm not mad at you." he said with a fake smile. "Everything you said is true. I have no real friends; I realized that a long time ago. My girlfriend doesn't love or care about me. I know that I'm arrogant, rude, hot-headed, mean, cocky, and a show off. I've always given you a hard time, I've made you angry and I've made you cry and I'm truly sorry about all of it. It's just that...never mind. You wanna know something though? Our mom left us when I was 3, For years I took care of Simon, and Theodore. I saw and did things that I'm not proud of just to survive. Until Dave took us in, I had to be an adult so yeah I'm making up for it by being childish. But you're right the way I act makes me an asshole, I never had a true friend til I met you. So all in all the one good thing in my life was...you Britt. But I see even you don't care about me. Don't worry I won't ever bother you again." he said turning his back to her. "Alvin...I" she was hesitant as she placed a hand on his shoulder only for him to shrug it off. "I got to go Brittany" as he walked away she could see the extend of the damage as he broke down completely as he neared the house.

'_Why? Why did I say all that awful stuff to him? I really like him, I was going to tell him but we started arguing and I said 'that' Will he forgive me? I'm not sure what to do.' _she mentally cursed herself. "I'll talk to him at school tomorrow" she said aloud, to scared to talk to him right this minute...Alvin was absolutely heartbroken. As he neared the house he broke down quickly before regaining composure. When he entered the house he raced upstairs to his room. He scanned his room it was a mess, he quickly cleaned it up, something he never would have done unless told. As Alvin finished cleaning he noticed the picture of him and Brittany. It was encased in a heart shaped frame. He knew she had one that matched, he couldn't help but smile at the photo of them hugging. _'I remember that day so vividly' _he thought to himself. "We were only 11 back then, she was crying cause her cat got run over" he said under his breath.

A smile returned to his face but he quickly shook his head as the words she said earlier rang throughout his mindscape. He turned the photo face down on his dresser. He made his way over to his bed and sat in thought for a moment. Thinking back to all the times he said something mean and hurtful to her. He loved her so much yet he was to cowardly to tell her so instead he'd pick on her.

He posted a status on Facebook that read 'Feeling down in the dumps, thoughts swimming in my head. and my hearts hurting. Heard some simple words that hurt mostly because they were true.' He frowned and sent his girlfriend Lily a text 'I'm breaking up with you' a few minutes later she replied 'Good, I never loved you anyway' he responded 'I know... you manipulative, bitch' after sending it he deleted her. Going back to FB he changed his relationship status to single. Afterward he turned his phone off and set it on his bedside table. He lay under the blankets/covers for hours not moving at all.

Simon was worried cause he hasn't seen his brother since he came in from the Chipettes house. He stood outside the door he saw his brother lying in bed and the room was clean? _'Somethings wrong, he would never clean his room unless told. Just what happened over there?'_ he questioned "Alvin is something wrong?" he asked knowing he wouldn't get an answer "ask Brittany bro" responded the elder chipmunk with not even a hint of arrogance or anger or any emotion for that matter. "O...Kay" Simon responded stressing the 'O'.

**Next Day...**

Brittany sincerely hoped Alvin would come to school. But she was disappointed to see him absent in first period. Later that day at lunch...the Chipmunks and Chipettes alway sit together at lunch but something was different oh yeah no Alvin. After everyone ate their lunch Simon pulled Brittany aside from the group. "Hey Brittany did something happen between you and Alvin yesterday when he went over to see you? I ask because first he comes in with puffy red eyes kind of like he was crying. Then he goes upstairs and stays up there for hours. When I go check on him his room is clean. He never cleans his room unless Dave tells him Facebook said something about his heart hurting, and he broke up with Lily. Somethings bothering him Britt. He told me to ask you, so what happened?" asked Simon after giving all the details.

Brittany felt even worse after hearing how Alvin was acting. She took a deep breath and confessed to everything she said, even telling Alvin to go die. She also confessed to Simon about how she really felt about Alvin. She began to tear up some at the thought of life without Alvin. "Listen Brittany, I know you meant no harm in what you said. Alvin's not the type to hold a grudge. His feeling are hurt, usually this wouldn't bother him but since it came from you...anyways Later when school gets out come home with us and talk with him" he said with a reassuring tone. "Okay I will" she said giving Simon a hug. They went back to the table...

The school bell finally decided to ring for dismissal... "Hey... Jeanette, Eleanor I'm going over to the Seville's house" said the eldest sister. "I-Is this a-about Alvin" asked the shy Jeanette. "Yeah" answered Brittany. "Good Luck!" said Eleanor cheerfully.

The creatures entered the house only to be greeted by Dave "Brittany nice of you to come see Alvin" said the man with a smile. Brittany's face turned bright red. "How...How did you know?" she asked nervously "I just figured" he responded with a chuckle. "He's in his room". Brittany slowly ascended the stairs. She stopped short of the door and slowly peaked in. _'Simon was right his room is clean...Wait the picture of him hugging me is lying face down' _she thought to herself sadness in her heart towards the end of the thought.

She stood in the door frame and took several breaths "Alvin?" she asked. His ears twitched slightly and his heart skipped a beat at the sound of her angelic voice. "Alvin?" she said this time a bit louder. "How can I help you?" he said hoarsely before clearing his throat. "Can I come in?" she asked sweetly. "Yeah whatever" he said motioning for her to enter, never once turning to look at her. She closed the door behind her. She sat at the head of the bed right beside his lying form. "Before you say whatever you're going to, just know I'm not mad at you." Alvin said with calmness. "Alvin I'm sorry...I" she started before several tears cascaded down her cheeks. "I never meant to hurt you, I just wanted...to get even with you, and I shouldn't of said those things to you...and I do care about you, I don't want you to die or kill yourself either" she said sobbing in between her statement.

"Brittany I appreciate you apologizing but you don't need to...everything you said is true Im just" "Alvin! Rather what I said is true or not I-I still had no right to say those things to you" she interrupted breaking down into sobs once again. Alvin realized that she was seriously upset about what she had said yesterday, now was not the time to make excuses or argue with her. He grin appeared; he sat up abruptly, and moved so that he now sat beside her on the edge/head of the bed. He put his hand on her shoulder "Brittany it's alright" "No! It's not alright Alvin, I hurt you badly" she argued. He smiled and pulled her into his arms, embracing her. "Shush, now. Britt you know you talk to much" he teased. She felt her face grow hot; a bright pink blush crossed the bridge of her nose and into her cheeks.

She nuzzled her head into his chest hugging him back, she clenched the back of his jacket tightly. Another smile emerged from the red clad chipmunk. He held her like that for awhile until her cries became nothing more than a series of hiccup. She pulled away from him "Alvin...I need to tell you something" she confessed. "I love you too" he said scratching the back of his head. "What!...how-how did you know I was going to say that I loved you?" she question a small blush returning to her face. "Really? We've known each other and have been best friends since we where 8, the only other people that know you any better than me are your sisters." he said matter-of-factly, before getting up and grabbing his laptop. "Hehe I've been waiting to do this for a long time."

"Do what?" she asked curiously. "You'll see" he said with a huge smile. He brought up a music application and thought _'Since we are boyfriend/girlfriend now I can finally sing this song I wrote to you'_ smiling at the thought the music began to play softly. He hummed softly for a couple of seconds before singing:

"_**I don't wanna lose this relationship, so we gotta stay strong. **_

_**Don't wanna move on. I know you're sick and tired**_

_**of the fussin' and the fightin' and the cussin' **_

_**but I love you, and you love me too**_

_**I did you wrong, you did me wrong. I take you back, **_

_**you take me back I did you wrong girl, **_

_**you did me wrong girl. I take you back,**_

_**I take you back yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**No matter what you do, no matter what you say, no matter how far you go.**_

_**Don't take your love away. Because I love you**_

_**and girl I want you, and girl I need you**_

_**So let just work this out"**_

As the melody faded so did his singing; it condensed down into hums again. "Sorry it's so short but I couldn't think of anything else to say, and I didn't want to ruin it." Alvin said blushing in embarrassment _'I hope she liked it. It took awhile just to come up with that' _his thought process was interrupted with she softly called his name. "Alvin that was...that was beautiful, and I don't care that it was short it came from the heart that's all that matters." she said kissing his cheek. "Glad you liked it" he said with a sigh of relief. "One question for you though, did you mean what you said yesterday?" she asked. "What do you mean?" he asked confused. "About me being the only good thing in your life"she said jogging his memory.

"Of course I meant it, silly" he said wrapping his arms around her, he pressed his forehead to hers. "Brittany Miller? Will you be my girlfriend?" he teased. "Just kiss me you idiot" she teased back. He let his lips brush against hers. He finally kissed her. He licked her lips asking for entrance. She agreed happily. Their tongues wrestled for dominance; they made out for 2 minutes before they both reluctantly pulled away. "I love you Alvie" she said with a grin. "I love you more than you could ever know; Always have and always will" he said taking her hand in his.

"Well Alvin, I have to go see you at school tomorrow?" she asked. "Yeah...uhm...I know it's just across the street but I'll walk you home if you like." she replied sheepishly. "Yeah I'd like that" she said with a giggle. They went downstairs.

He walked with her to the Chipettes residence. "Well good night Britt." he said leaning in and kissing her passionately, but quickly. "Night" she said shyly as she closed the door. "Well how'd it go?" asked Jeanette and Eleanor simultaneously. "It's a long story... so I suggest you sit down." she told her sisters sweetly. She then told them about everything that happened. At the end they were shocked no so much that Alvin and Brittany were now dating but shocked because Alvin wrote her a song. "Girls it's getting late, get to bed" chimed . "Okay"

They went to sleep and unbeknownst to Brittany, Alvin had sent her a text. that read **'I know your probably asleep by now and thats the point :) but i thought I'd let you know that you mean the world to me. I love you and nothing will ever change that. Have a good nights sleep and I hope this puts a smile on your face when you wake up 3'**

**Author's Note: So that's it for this chapter, PLZ feel free to review and voice you opinions and/or concerns. Song featured is called Did You Wrong by Pleasure me know what your favorite part was in your review, You might get a shout out in Ch.2. I'm sorry if they are way out of character. But I only know their relationship based off of what I found on the web. I remember the cartoons but vaguely(I'm 17). Anywho feel free to give me ideas and...WTF**

**Me: Alvin, Brittany what are you doing here?**

**Brittany: We came to congratulate you on being an ass**

**Alvin: We like each other but the whole world doesn't need to know.**

**Me: Well uh it's not brain surgery... you guys love each other. Just go fuck each other **

**Alvin and Brittany: *blushing***

**Me: Say goodbye to the nice people out there**

**Alvin: Bye people**

**Brittany: Well uh Alvin do you want to 'do it'? *blushes***

**Me: Uh ya'll ain't bout to do it here (- -;**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for picking this fic to read. Feel free to PM me your questions and or concerns and leave suggestions if you have any. Constructive Criticism is always allowed. To those who have reviewed so far: **

**MJ dancer: Thanks and I agree that 20th century does ruin the movies sometimes but I enjoyed the Chipmunk movies although I haven't seen Chipwrecked. But the cartoons are always better.**

**A.K. : I'll try I have a habit of losing inspiration**

**MusicIsMyPassion: Thanks**

**BBMALMAL11: Glad you think so that means a lot to me.**

**On to the story...**

After sending Brittany that text, he laid down on his bed. Tossing and turning slightly, he eventually was able to drift off to sleep. A smile plastered on his face as his dreams revolved around Brittany.

**6:45am at the Seville's...**

Alvin jolted awake from the loud beeping of the alarm. _'Ugh...Well I guess it's time to get up' _he thought giving a loud groan. After motivating himself to get out of the bed, he made his way to the bathroom. He then adjusted the hot and cold knobs, getting the temperature of the water of just right. Stepping into the shower he shivered as the water hit him. After taking his time getting clean he stepped out of the shower. He toweled off and headed back to his room, approaching the closet he took a long look at his clothes before deciding on a red hoodie with his signature 'A' on it, black baggy jeans and his red Converses. As he finished getting ready, he glanced at the clock. It read 7:05am _'Still got about 35 minutes til we meet the Chipettes and walk to school' _he thought to himself with a smile.

**7:10am at the Miller's Residence...**

Brittany woke up later than she planned, quickly glancing at her messages on her phone she noticed a text from Alvin. As she read it a smile appeared on her face before she let out a small squeal. _'He's so sweet' _she thought to herself. Setting down her phone she quickly headed to the bathroom, and showered. As she looked through the clothes that hung in her closet she finally chose a black t-shirt, a pink leather jacket. Blue ripped jeans, and pink Air Forces. She quickly glanced at the clock on her phone it said 7:35. She grabbed her phone, backpack and made her way to the front door of the house to meet her sisters.

"Ready?" asked Eleanor. "Yeah lets get going" Brittany said eagerly. Alvin, Simon and Theodore were just leaving the gate of their house, as they spotted the Chipettes they all waved. Brittany runs across the street to greet Alvin with a kiss on the cheek. "What was that for?" he asked curiously. "That text you sent me last night. It did make me smile" she said blushing. Jeanette and Eleanor cautiously crossed the street to meet up with their sister and their counterparts. "Morning girls"said Theodore cheerfully this caused Eleanor to blush slightly. "Well guys I guess it's time to get going" Alvin suggested. "Since when do you ever wanna go to school?"asked Jeanette "No real reason" he replied as he grabbed Brittany's hand and began to lead the way.

As they walked into the school Alvin and Brittany got mixed responses from their friends well at least for Alvin his 'so called friends'. Some of the responses were of approval, or disapproval/disappointment or just of pure shock. The Chipmunks and Chipettes went to their own separate lockers to grab the things need for their classes. It just so happened that Brittany and Alvin's lockers were side by side. She opened up her locker and looking into her mirror; she began to apply makeup. Alvin smiled "Brittany?""Yes?" "Nevermind" he said realizing how corny what he was going to say was.

"What is it Alvie? You can tell me anything you know?" she reassured. "I was just going to say you don't need any makeup you're beautiful without it" he said honestly. "Aw, thanks that means alot" she said with a giggle. She pushed him gently against a locker, leaned forward a kissed him. They were so into it the ringing of the bell scared the living shit out of them. "Well lets get to Mr. Eden's class before we're late" she said taking his hand in hers and tugging gently "Yeah" he agreed.

They walked into the class right before the bell rang. Taking their seats that were separated by two rows they prepared for class. Mr. Eden taught Creative Writing class; he was everyones favorite teacher at West Eastman High. He always did his best to make the class fun. After about 30 minutes of teaching he decided to assign a writing prompt. "Okay ladies and gentlemen, you have a choice of two prompts your first choice is to write about someone who is important to you the restriction with this is you can't write about a family member. and as for your second choice write a song that can be one of three genres. Love/R&B, Rap, or Country" he explained. Alvin was thrilled. Instead of writing a song like usual he decided he was going to write about the person most important to you that person being Brittany of course.

Brittany observed Alvin as his eyes lit up when the teacher mentioned the person most important to you. _'I wonder which prompt he'll pick?'_ she questioned herself. Alvin feeling eyes upon him glanced in the direction of Brittany. This caused her to blush as she realized she was starring at him. "You may start now if you like but this assignment isn't due until next Friday" he spoke softly. "Well... it's now 9:00 and we leave at 10:05 so lets have a vote shall we? Who wants to watch a movie?" he asked; no one raised their hands. "Okay...Who wants free time?" then everyone in the room raised their hands. "You got it" Mr. Eden said with a smile. Nearly everyone got up from their desks to either talk to their friends or draw on the board. Some took the opportunity to take a nap.

Alvin waved for Brittany to come over. As she made her way over to him he commented "Hey there beautiful eyes". "Alvin whats gotten into you? You're constantly giving me compliments, it's like you're not even you anymore" she questioned which sounded worst than she meant it to. His smile faded. "Well we're boyfriend/girlfriend now so I was doing what I always do when I'm dating someone" he said with a sigh "so you don't think may eyes are pretty?" she asked pretending to be hurt. "You know that's not what I meant" he argued with slight annoyance. "I know you didn't...but just cause we're a couple doesn't mean we can't tease and annoy each other" she said matter-of-factly. "Okay, but I really do think your eyes are pretty" he said kissing her forehead. This gained several awes from their classmates.

**2nd Lunch Period...**

Since today was such a warm and sunny day the Chipmunks and Chipettes decided to eat their lunch outside and thats when all hell broke loose. 'Fucking great...here comes that asshole bully Ryan' thought Alvin. "Look everyone, Brittany 'the shallow cunt' is dating Alvin" he said with malice. This pissed Alvin off but he was going to be cool about it. Ryan tapped Alvin on the shoulder and whispered "Dude I'm so sorry you're dating that slutty bitch." Brittany heard that comment and was now on the verge of tears. Alvin could clearly see the tears forming in her eyes, and that set him off. He jumped onto the table; fists clenched tightly. "Dude, I don't care how you feel about Brittany or me, but you ain't gonna talk shit about my girlfriend. And you're definitely not going to do it in front of me." he said anger evident in his voice.

"Go fuck yourself, I'm going to talk as much shit as I want and nobody's going to stop me, especially not a fuckin' 4 foot tall rat" retaliated Ryan throwing a devastating punch to Alvin's face; blood gushing from his nose. _'Wrong decision bruh' _thought Alvin wiping the blood from his nose; only for more to leak out. Ryan grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and threw him to the ground. Scrambling back to his feet just as Ryan threw another punch; Alvin cocked his head to the left and dodged the attack. Alvin grabbed his arm before Ryan could cock back again and twisted it. Causing Ryan to wince in pain. He then Russian leg swept Ryan's feet from underneath him. Alvin stood over him about to deliver the final blow when Ryan's goons grabbed him. Ryan laughed evily. He began to deliver a series of blows to Alvin's ribs. Causing the chipmunk to cough up blood.

"**ALVIN!"** exclaimed Brittany with concern. "Calm down Brittany, just watch him" suggested Simon pushing his thick black glasses back up. Alvin suddenly broke free, and slammed his fists into the two goons faces knocking them out. He knocked Ryan down again and put him in an armbar. "Apologize to Brittany and I won't break your arm" he demanded. "Okay...S-Sorry Brittany." Alvin let him go and needless to say Ryan ran off, determined to never piss off Alvin Seville ever again.

His adrenaline wore off and the pain settled in. He collapsed onto one knee and began breathing heavily. Brittany and the others ran over to him. "Alvin that was one of the stupidest things you could have done. Ryans almost twice your size" she scolded. Alvin lowered his head as he wiped the dried blood from his nose and lip. "But that was also the bravest and nicest thing you or anyone has ever done for me" she said with a smile as she kissed his cheek. "Anytime babe" he said trying to stand but to no avail. They all helped Alvin to the nurses station. The nurse quickly patched him up.

"**Alvin" **he heard an all to familiar voice call. _'Uh-oh' _he thought with a nervously. "In my office NOW!" Principal Rubin ordered. "Yes ma'am" he replied following her into the office and taking a seat in a chair. "Now Alvin, just so you know I'm not going to expel or suspend you for two reasons. One because Ryan hit you first, and reason two you were defending yourself and were trying to defend Brittany" she explained, he sighed in relief. "But...you do have detention this afternoon you're free to go now" Principal Rubin said with a smile. "Okay" he responded simply with an even bigger smile.

Jeanette was standing outside the office as he was walking out "A-Alvin, thanks for sticking up for Brittany earlier" she said. "No problem Jean" he said softly. Brittany walked up and smiled sadly "so Alvin how much trouble did you get into for fighting Ryan?" she asked with guilt. "None really, she said that she wasn't going to suspend or expel me because I didn't start the fight...but I do have detention" he said lowering his head at the end of his sentence.

**After Detention...**

Alvin sighed heavily as he walked outside. He glanced at his phone it read 4:05pm it also said he had several texts from various people but he chose to ignore them for now. "Hi Alvie" Brittany greeted happily. "Oh hey babe I didn't think you'd wait for me afterschool" he replied honestly. "Of course I'ma wait for you especially when you got detention because of me" she said still feeling guilty. "Don't sweat it, it's not the first time I've gotten detention" he reassured with a light chuckle. "Anyway lets go get some milkshakes or something" he suggested. "Ok"

They arrived a short while later at Mike's Creamery. "So I'ma guess you want a Strawberry Banana one...correct?" he asked. "Yeah" she said simply. "I'll order go ahead and find us a booth" he said softly before clearing his throat. not even 2 minutes later he handed her the milkshake along with a straw and spoon. The spoon was necessary because the shakes were always so thick. "Thanks...wait where's yours" she asked confused. "I didn't want one, go ahead and enjoy your shake" he said with a small smile. Alvin suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest. His breathing became a series of pants. He began to sweat, lifting his hand to wipe it away it felt cold. Brittany noticed this "Alvin? Are you okay" she questioned with concern. "Yeah just peachy" he lied as his panting turned to wheezing. _'What's going on'_ he thought to himself just before passing out.

"Oh my god Alvin!" Brittany exclaimed. "Call an ambulance now" she ordered tears beginning to swell in her eyes. A few minutes later the EMT's arrived and put his limp body on the gurney and hauled him off to the nearest hospital. As she began to text Dave telling him what happened so that he could meet them at th hospital...

**Authors Notes: So that's another chapter down XD. Sincerely hoped you enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. PLZ leave a review. What happened to Alvin? find out next chapter. Do me a favor if you have an iTunes account look up 80s Cartoon Podcast it's the one with the red TV. They review...you guessed it 80s cartoons. Listen to episode 53 which is where they reviewed Season 1 episode 1 of Alvin and the Chipmunks. They are entertaining and have made me laugh so hard. They curse and take stuff to the do tend to get off topic alot though. For example in ep 53 they talk about the fuckin Muppets for the first 20 minutes and 10 seconds out of an 1 hour 13 minute and 35second podcast but if you don't take them seriously which I don't it's fine so no complaints there. So if you do decide to listen to this skip to 20:10 in or listen to their whole thing...**

**Brittany: Who gives a shit about them what about Alvin?**

**Me: Don't worry bout him**

**Brittany: I can't help but worry you dick**

**Me: Trust me Britt**

**Brittany: Only Alvin can call me that**

**Me: Say goodbye to the nice people**

**Brittany: No**

**Me: Whatever girl, later people**


	3. Chapter 3

ch.3

**Authors Note: Re-uploading this chapter because apparently during the transition from my desktop to site an important A/N was cut out along with a couple of sentences. So this is chapter 3 again XD. Thanks to all who have read so far and to those who have reviewed**

**MJ Dancer: Thanks. and I totally agree**

**so without further ado...**

Dave met Brittany and she explained to him what happened. "Sir are you Alvin's father?" asked the doctor whose name tag read Murphy. "Yes" replied Dave simply. "Well it seems we need to do emergency surgery" he said without emotion. "Uh Why?" asked Brittany with concern. "He has had a severe heart attack; his arteries have been damaged so we need to go in and repair them" said doctor Murphy.

**Awhile later...**

The doctor finally entered the waiting room where now all the rest of the chipmunks were now gathered. "So how is it? Is he alright?" Dave and Brittany asked simultaneously. "So the surgery was a success, Alvin's heart did stop three times while we worked though, but he made it. You guys can go see him now if you'd like. He's in room 117, only one at a time though please" he said with a warm smile. Dave spoke up "Brittany...you're his girlfriend so you can see him first, take as long as you'd like. Okay?" he said with a sincere smile and everyone agreed that she could go first.

She slowly opened the door. Alvin was sitting up in the bed with a bandages covering his chest. He immediately noticed her and his face lit up like the fourth of July. With tears streaming down her cheeks she embraced him in a tight hug. He smiled slightly before wincing in pain " Not so tight Britt you'll pop my stitches" he said hugging her back she loosened her grip on him some "Al-Alvin...thank god...thank god your alive" she said through her tears. "The doctor said your heart stopped several times during the surgery. I was so scared you weren't going to make it and you were going to leave me alone" she cried. Alvin felt really bad for making her worry so much. He pushed her away just enough so that he could look her in the eyes. "Brittany...I'm sorry I worried you so much but I don't plan on ever leaving you. I love you so much and nothing, especially not a heart attack will keep me from being with you. So please stop crying" he said reassuring her as he used his thumbs to gently wipe away her tears, he then leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. He gently rocked back and forth trying his best to soothe her. His ears twitched slightly as he heard her light snores. He wrapped her up in the blankets and laid back. He let her stay like that for about 10 minutes before he decided to wake her. She jolted awake. "Hey silly you cant be falling asleep on me" he teased. She felt her face grow hot "Sorry" she said softly. "Brittany go home and get some rest" he suggested. "Alvin, Im not going to leave you here alone" she said defensively. "It's okay really. It's almost 11:00 you have school tomorrow, I don't" he said with a smile. "If you insist... Goodnight Alvie" she said with a giggle as she kissed his cheek.

**Next Day...**

Today was a half day at West Eastman High so as soon as school let out at 12:30pm Brittany raced to the hospital.

Alvin was feeling a little down in the dumps. You would to if you where in a hospital all day with nothing to do. He looked at the clock it read 1:07. He then heard a knock on the door. "Come in" he said. Brittany walked in shyly; she took a seat in the bedside chair. "So Britt how was school today?" he asked with genuine interest. "Good I guess" she said with a small smile. "What do you mean by I guess?" he teased. "It was good except for the fact you weren't there" she said. "Oh? Well I should be back at school tomorrow, When Dave gets off work later today I can go home" he said with a grin.

"Great!" Brittany said enthusiastically as she climbed in the bed and laid beside him. Alvin felt his body temperature rise "What's wrong Alvin? You seem nervous" she teased. He rolled his eyes. "Whatever" he said folding his arms over his chest. "Alvin don't act like that I was just kidding" she said gently punching his shoulder. He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"I know" he said with a smirk. She sighed lightly as she snuggled against him her head resting on his shoulder. He turned a kissed her forehead. "I love you Britt" he said just above a whisper. "Love you too" she said drifting off to sleep. 'Again she falls asleep' he though to himself with light chuckle.

About 20 minutes passed by as he himself was just about to fall asleep he started to here Brittany talk in her sleep. He thought it was pretty damn cute. "Alvin?" she whimpered. 'whoa dude she dreaming about me!' he yelled in this head with a arrogant smile. He gently tried to slip out the bed only for her to instinctively grab his wrist. "Don't leave me alone" she said softly as a single tear slid down her cheek. Clearly she was dreaming about him leaving her. He got back in position and whispered "Don't worry I'll never leave you". He smiled as he himself drifted off to lala land.

**3 Hours Later...**

Alvin wearily woke up and looked around and his eyes fell to Brittany who was still asleep. "Britt?" he asked as he gently nudged her. She moaned softly as her eyes opened slowly. "Wake up sleepy head" he teased. She groaned as she sat up "Did I fall asleep on you again?" "Yeah...uh do you remember your dream?" he asked curiously. "No why"

"Well...right before I went to sleep you said my name, and then I tried to get up and you grabbed my wrist, with a single tear falling down you cheek and then said don't leave me." he explained. Brittany face turned bright red. "Im so embarrassed" she said hiding her face in her hands. Alvin was confused at this point; he pulled her hands from her face. She was avoiding eye contact. "Brittany look at me please" he said with softness in his voice. Her eyes met his and he smiled. He caressed her cheek "Hey no need to be embarrassed" he reassured as he pulled her into a hug.

Suddenly his Iphone went off. He checked it Dave was calling so he answered it. "Hey Dave...yeah...Brittany is here with me...okay... I don't know...see you in a few bye" he hung up and turned to Brittany. "Dave will be here in 20 minutes to take us home". She smiled "Okay". He leaned forward a gave her a quick peck on the lips.

**(A/N: Time skipping a week to the day before last day of school, if that makes sense)**

**At the Seville's...**

"Brittany if it's okay with Miss Miller you and your sisters can spend the 2 weeks with us at our summer home. Since school lets out tomorrow, if ya'll like" suggested Dave. "Okay I'll ask when I go home later" she replied with a warm smile. "Hopefully she'll say yes" called Alvin from the kitchen. "Well I should get back to working on our routine for the concert in 2 weeks." Dave said leaving the two teenagers alone. She plopped down on the couch; trying to find something for her and Alvin to watch. "Britt?" he asked as he walked ou he kitchen with a bowl of popcorn. "Yeah" "I just realized we haven't had an official first date" he halfway complained. "Know that I Think about it your right."she agreed. "Anyway thats all taken care of...you'll see" he said obviously hinting that he had something planned.

"Aren't you glad summer break starts tomorrow" asked Brittany. "Yeah, especially considering the interesting week I've had" he replied. "What do you mean?" she asked curiously. "Well...for starters; I had that fight with you, I broke up with Lily, I'm finally with the girl I've always loved and I had a heart attack." he said with a small smile. Just as Brittany was about to speak her phone began to vibrate. She looked at the text and sighed heavily. "I got to go Alvin" she said kissing his cheek. "Okay babe see you in the morning." he said walking her to the door. "You want me to walk you over?" he asked innocently. "Nah, it's fine" she insisted.

After she left; Alvin found Dave and explained to him his plan for Brittany. "That sounds reasonable Alvin" said Dave ruffling his sons hair. "Now get to bed" "Yes sir" Alvin responded with a smile.

Right before he went to sleep he sent Brittany a Text that simply read 'Have a good restful sleep See you in the morning. Love you 3'

**Friday Afternoon 4:30pm...**

Brittany Jeanette and Eleanor where preparing for their week long trip with the Chipmunks. By Alvin's instructions they were to bring a bathing suit. Brittany in particular was excited because she knew Alvin had something planned, unless he was just messing with her like always. "Are you girls almost ready" asked Miss Miller. "Yes ma'am" the Chipettes yelled. The three of them raced down the stairs. "Bye girls, love you. Also use your manners. Okay have fun" Miss Miller called after the girls.

Alvin answered the door with a bright smile. "Hello ladies" he said greeted. "Come on in" Simon said taking the bags from the girls. He went out side with all three suitcases and loaded them into the car.. He then went back inside and found them in the living room. They all looked bored.

"Ya'll want to play a game?"asked Theodore innocently. "Alvin we have an hour til we leave" yelled Dave from the Kitchen. "Okay Dave" he yelled back. "Who wants to play Modern Warfare 3?" asked Simon; all raised there hands except for Alvin and Brittany. Theodore Powered on the PS3 and inserted the disc while Simon handed out the controllers. "Alvin you sure you don't wanna play?" asked Jeanette. "I'm fine thanks though" he responded with a smile.

As the hour was coming to an end, Alvin went upstairs to his room and grabbed a small light pink box with a red bow on it along with a folded slip of paper and put it the pocket of his red hoodie. "Hey Everyone we're leaving in a few" yelled Alvin from upstairs. Several minutes later they were all loaded in to the car headed for their destination. they spent the next two hours talking, singing and telling 'yo momma' jokes...

**Author's Notes: So I put in a time skip I'm sorry if you don't like it and it feels out of place, but I really didn't want to write about their school interaction. Some of you may want to know who Alvin wrote his paper about, I have plans for that even though you can probably guess, or you want to know what he wrote I got that covered too. Anyway this chapter ended up being shorter than the other two. But next chapter will more than make up for that. Possible lemon no promises though :) Review please. Also feel free to email me at infamousanimeassassin with any suggestions and or concerns.**

**Alvin: Great chapter IAA**

**Brittany and I: WHO?**

**Alvin: Infamous Anime Assassin duh**

**Me: Oh**

***Brittany and Alvin start making out and get touchy feel-e***

**Me: God damnit. Anyway til next time folks.**


	4. Chapter 4

ch.4

**Author's Note: So this is chapter 4 yay! Noticed on chapter 3 that the last part of my email got cut off so just add the symbol for at and gmail dot com. feel free to email me with concerns or suggestions for the story or just say hi. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy this chapter. Real quickly if any of you know of a free word processing program please email me, PM or leave it in your review. Because I've went back and looked at all 3 chapters they all have some words cut out. I'm using AbiWord as of now, but I need something better...To those who have sent reviews:**

**MJ dancer: Thanks for your support**

**gustavo234: Will do**

**Onward with the story**

**At the Summer home...**

The summer home was located on private land that the Chipmunks had bought when they first became superstars. It was a beautiful home and just behind the house was an even more beautiful, crystal clear lake. As Dave pulled the car into the driveway the Chipettes eyes lit up in amazement. _'Whoa'_ was the only thing the three sister could think of to describe it. "Alright we're here you guys." He said enthusiastically. Everyone got out and grabbed their suitcases. They walked inside and before they were in good Dave spoke up "Before you go in and put your stuff up, I want you to know their are only four rooms here...so Alvin and Brittany will have the one downstairs. Jeanette and Simon get the other downstairs room. And of course Theodore and Eleanor will share the upstairs one; is that okay?" he asked at the end. "Yeah!" all six chipmunks exclaimed. "Good now go have some fun" he said with a smile. They all went there separate ways except Alvin. He decided to stay in the hall with Dave. "Dave...I'ma go set up you know what" he said with a wink. "Okay but you didn't have to tell me just go do it" Dave replied harsher than he meant.

Alvin headed outside and began to get everything perfect for the occasion. He made sure to set it up out of sight so the surprise wouldn't be ruined. He smiled as he placed the finishing touches on the table._ 'I hope everything goes as planned'_ he thought to himself with slight worry. But he quickly shook those thoughts from his mind. He went back inside and acted as if he wasn't planning anything special.

"Hey guys lets go swimming for awhile" suggested Jeanette. "Nah it's almost 8:00 at night, but we can go swimming tomorrow though" said Simon softly. "Yeah you're right, I wasn't thinking about that" she said shyly. "Hey has anyone seen Alvin?" asked Brittany with concern. "I'm right here silly" he teased tapping her shoulder from behind. She quickly spun around and hugged him. This shocked him for some strange reason. He hugged her back "Are you okay?" he asked. She didn't answer; she just hugged him tighter. She finally pulled away "I love you Alvie" she said with a smile. "I love you too" he said pecking her on the lips.

"So do ya'll want to watch a movie?" asked Theodore. "Sure" everyone agreed. After going through the collection of movies they all finally decided on 'A Walk To Remember' which happen to be Alvin's favorite movie. Which shocked Brittany cause lets admit it Alvin doesn't seem to be the type of person to like that kind of movie. Jeanette was cuddled up against Simon who had is arm around her. Same with Eleanor and Theodore. Just as Brittany was getting all comfortable snuggling with Alvin he suddenly decide to get up and leave, the others knew why he left..._'He said he was going to the bathroom; that was 20 minutes ago'_ she thought suspiciously to herself. She left the couch and looked all over the house for him before finally deciding to check 'their' room.

He sat on the bed waiting patiently. As she walked in he smiled "Alvin what are you doing in here?" She asked with curiosity. "Waiting for you...I've got a something for you but I got to blind fold you first." he replied with his signature mischievous smile. "Okay. But it better be worth it." she said in slight annoyance. "You don't trust me do you?" he teased pretending to be hurt. "You know I trust you" she said rolling her eyes. "I promise it'll be worth it." He grabbed a bandana out his bag and wrapped it over her eyes, and tied it. He then made sure the 2 items were still in the pocket of his jacket.

"Okay Britt here we go" he said taking her hand in his and leading her out of the room. "Okay step down" he said warning her of the 3 steps below her. "And step down two more times" he said with a smile. He took her hand once more and lead her to the pier. "Okay stay here for a minute, and don't take the blindfold off." he advised. He quickly ran back inside and grabbed a plate with a silver dome covering it. He then headed outside and put the plate on the table. He lit the two candle that were present on the table. And let the fireflies out of the jar he kept under the table.

Alvin stood behind Brittany and undid the blindfold. Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed out in amazement. Alvin has really out done himself on this. The setup was absolutely stunning. The fireflies were flickering beautifully in the night air. The moon glistened in the sky. It reflected off of the lake in a elegant display. There was a candle lit table with a vase filled with roses. "Surprise!" he exclaimed with a prideful smile.

For the first time in her life Brittany Miller was speechless. "Brittany are you okay?" he asked with some concern as he waved his hand in front of her face. She then snapped out of whatever trance she was in. "Oh...uh sorry it's just so beautiful out here" she said with a blush, embarrassed that she zoned out like that. "Glad you like it out here" he said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "When did you set all this up?" she asked with genuine interest. "Well you remember earlier when you wanted to know where I was? Well I was out here putting this together." he explained. "Alvin you didn't have to do all this just for me you know?" she said with mixed feeling about this situation. "I know I didn't have to but I wanted to, I'd do anything to make you happy" he said pulling her into a kiss.

He pulled away "So are you hungry? Cause I cooked us dinner" he asked hesitantly. "You...cooked for me too?" she asked shocked. "Yeah...I can cook a little something something" he responded with grin. He took her hand in his once more, and he lead her onto the pier where the table awaited them. Alvin being the gentleman that he is pulled the chair out for her. "Thanks Alvie" she said with a giggle. He lifted the silver dome that covered the plate. "Bon Appetite" he said with smile. She cut a small piece of steak and tasted it "Wow! This is really good" she said honestly. "Thanks" he replied digging into his own steak, and he had to agree it was good. He was surprised because this was the first time he ate the food he cooked; usually he cooked for others. As the dinner part came to an end, Alvin offered her his hand. "Lets look at the stars" he suggested. "That sounds like fun" she said in agreement.

They laid on the ground for several minutes in an enjoyable silence between them. Alvin lay with his hands folded behind his head. While Brittany lay on her side. A shooting star sped across the night sky. "Make a wish Britt" he said softly turning on his side to face her. She closed her eyes and made a wish. "Aren't you going to make a wish Alvin?" she asked. "Nah I got my wish already...You" he said with love. Her face turned a light red color "you're so sweet" she complimented.

"So what did you wish for?" Alvin asked curiously. "I wished that you and I are always together" she said blushing even harder. He just smiled, and sat up. "Oh before I forget" he said reaching into his pocket. Alvin pulled out a small light pink box with a red bow on top of it. "Here" he said handing it to her. "Alvie...you are just pulling out all the stops on this date aren't you?" she said carefully opening the box. Inside was a gold, diamond encrusted necklace with a heart shaped locket along with a matching charm bracelet. She teared up some; Brittany open the locket and on the right side there was a picture of her and Alvin hugging and on the left there was a engraved message that read 'Brittany&Alvin together forever'. Brittany began to sob uncontrollably.

Alvin to say the least was confused. He pulled her into his warm embrace "What's wrong Brittany?" he asked worry evident on his face. "Alvin...I-I don't deserve all this" she said thought her sobs. "What do you mean?" he asked not sure what she was trying to say. "I don't deserve this treatment...Especially after everything thats happen to you" she explained. "Everything?" he questioned. "Yes Everything" she said pulling away from him. "You got your heartbroken by me, you fought Ryan because of me, you got detention because of me. Hell for all we know you had a heart attack because of me." she said with guilt. Alvin sighed heavily. "Brittany...listen, you are the love of my life make me the happiest munk in the world every time I'm with you. I'd do anything for you. I'd die for you, I'd kill for you. I don't know why you think you caused those things to happened but you shouldn't. I wanna sing you a song I just finished writing about you how make me feel." he said wholeheartedly. He wrapped his arms around her once more. Alvin rocked gently back and forth as he began to serenade to her.

_**'You´re better then the best**_

_**I´m lucky just to linger in your light**_

_**Cooler than the flip side of my pillow that´s right**_

_**Completely unaware**_

_**Nothing can compare to where you send me**_

_**Lets me know that it´s okay**_

_**Yeah it´s okay**_

_**And the moments when my good times start to fade**_

_**You make me smile like the sun**_

_**Fall out of bed**_

_**Sing like a bird**_

_**Dizzy in my head**_

_**Spin like a record**_

_**Crazy on a Sunday night**_

_**You make me dance like a fool**_

_**Forget how to breathe**_

_**Shine like gold**_

_**Buzz like a bee**_

_**Just the thought of you can drive me wild**_

_**Oh, you make me smile**_

_**Even when you´re gone**_

_**Somehow you come along**_

_**Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that**_

_**You steal away the rain and just like that**_

_**You make me smile like the sun**_

_**Fall out of bed**_

_**Sing like a bird**_

_**Dizzy in my head**_

_**Spin like a record**_

_**Crazy on a Sunday night**_

_**You make me dance like a fool**_

_**Forget how to breathe**_

_**Shine like gold**_

_**buzz like a bee**_

_**Just the thought of you can drive me wild**_

_**Oh, you make me smile**_

_**Don´t know how I lived without you**_

_**'Cuz every time that I get around you**_

_**I see the best of me inside your eyes**_

_**You make me smile**_

_**You make me dance like a fool**_

_**Forget how to breathe**_

_**Shine like gold**_

_**Buzz like a bee**_

_**Just the thought of you can drive me wild**_

_**You make me smile like the sun**_

_**Fall out of bed**_

_**Sing like bird**_

_**Dizzy in my head**_

_**Spin like a record**_

_**Crazy on a Sunday night**_

_**You make me dance like a fool**_

_**Forget how to breathe**_

_**Shine like gold**_

_**Buzz like a bee**_

_**Just the thought of you can drive me wild**_

_**Oh, you make me smile**_

_**Oh, you make me smile**_

_**Oh, you make me smile'**_

Alvin stopped singing and began to hum softly. The song did the trick as Brittany's sobs became whimpers and hiccups. "Thanks Alvie, I feel a lot better now." she said with a fake smile. "Glad I could be of service." he replied happily wiping the the few remaining tears away causing her to blush a deep shade of red.

"Alvin...this was an awesome first date and I'm sorry but...I'm...breaking up with you." she said with regret deep in her heart. Alvin couldn't believe his ears. His heart was literally breaking at this moment. "Brittany I...don't understand, did I do something wrong?" he questioned trying to make sense of the situation. "No Alvin. You didn't do anything wrong, in fact you've done everything right. I just don't deserve a guy like you. You're the perfect gentleman, and I don't feel worthy. I'm sorry" she explained and apologized tears starting to swell in her eyes again. Brittany kissed his cheek, and left him dumbfound, sitting in the grass. He picked the bracelet and necklace up and held it to his heart.

After 20 minutes Alvin wearily walked in the house. Depressed. "So how was the date?" asked Dave curiously. "She broke up with me" "Alvin I..." "I really don't wanna talk about it" he said with sadness. Dave just watched as his son walked to the bedroom. Brittany was sound asleep. He bumped into the dresser and caused several things to fall waking Brittany. She looked in the direction of the noise "Alvin?" she asked unable to see him in the darkness. "Oh uh...sorry, go back to sleep ba-Britt." he said catching himself before he said babe. He climbed into his bed and began to stare at the ceiling unable to sleep. "I guess that wish she made meant nothing" he said under his breath bitterly. As a thousand thoughts ran through his head. 'Why?' being the most recurring one.

Morning came quick. He pretended to be asleep when Brittany awoke from her slumber. She headed in to the the kitchen where Dave, Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore looked very disappointed. "Brittany why did you do it?" asked her sisters. "Do what?" she replied. "Don't play dumb. Answer the damn question." snapped Theodore. "He went out of his way to set everything up for yesterday" Simon said softly. "Thats the problem, I just don't think I deserve that type of treatment" she said just above a whisper. "Brittany why would you think that? He loves you, you're the first girl he's ever went that far for" Dave said confused. "Yeah but I don't deserve it" Brittany said matter-of-factly. "So just because he setup that elaborate date and got you jewelry you feel you don't deserve it?" Jeanette asked raising a brow. "Yes" she answered. "That's retarded" commented Theodore and Eleanor. "I feel like I'm just a hindrance to him" Brittany said softly.

"Stop interrogating her" ordered a voice from behind Brittany that belonged solely to our favorite chipmunk Alvin. "Alvin? I thought you were asleep" Brittany said in surprise. "I was just pretending. How could I sleep when you shattered my heart into millions of pieces." he replied with resentment. Brittany felt her heart strings tug at those words. "Alvie I" "No! Don't Alvie me" he snapped angrily, but quickly calmed himself. "Anyway Brittany did what she felt was right. Don't blame her. I guess my best wasn't good enough" he said adding the last sentence absent mindedly, and with that he left the kitchen area. "I-I've never seen him so..." Brittany began but unable to find the missing word. "Brittany can I talk to you alone for a sec?" asked Jeanette suddenly, pulling her sister aside.

"I promised Alvin I wouldn't tell you this unless I absolutely had to" Jeanette began to explain. "He has always loved you, but never said anything because he figured you would shoot him down. The only reason he went so far to set all that up yesterday is because he felt you deserved it. He did all that for you because he felt he need to prove himself. He told me he felt inferior to other guys that you had been with. He said he wanted to do something special for you to show just how much he loved you. He wanted you to be the happiest girl in the world. Alvin is so dedicated to you and you alone. But it seems his efforts were in vain" Jeanette finished with an inhale of breath, adding the last part because she felt bad for Alvin. Brittany was shocked to say the least._ 'I had no idea Alvin really felt like that'_ she thought to herself. "Jeanette I don't know what to do, how can I fix this?" she asked with hope in her eyes. "I don't know if you can honestly" she replied. That was not the response Brittany was hoping for. "So I guess I really did it this time huh?" she asked lowering her head in shame. "My advice just talk to him, Brittany" Jeanette suggested. "I guess I can't screw things up anymore than I already have" she admitted.

"Hey guys we're about to go swimming" called Dave from the kitchen. Everyone got ready and headed outside. Reluctantly she went to the bedroom to get her bikini to change into. When she got to the door she heard a guitar playing and Alvin was singing a song with some lyrics that he sang clearly out of sadness and some anger. She could clearly hear these words.

_**'If happy ever after did exist,**_

_**I would still be holding you like this**_

_**All those fairy tales are full of shit**_

_**One more stupid love song and I'll be sick'**_

_'Damn I really fucked up'_ she thought sighing heavily. Taking a deep breath she walked in to grab her stuff to change into. Alvin kept playing but stopped singing. She wanted to say something but wasn't sure what she could say. So instead she asked "Alvin, we're going swimming care to join us?" "Yeah I guess" he answered calmly even though he was still hurting and angry. "Great!" she replied excitedly._ 'Why did I agree? I'm trying to avoid her...for now at least' _he thought to himself. "Actually I'd rather be alone right now" he said changing his mind. "Oh okay" she said disappointment obvious in her voice. _'He clearly wants nothing to do with me right now'_ she thought sadly. She left the room._ 'Good shes gone'_ he thought.

**Author's Note: What a twist. So this ended up being a difficult chapter to write, because I kept coming up with better scenarios. So I ended up rewriting a lot of this over and over again. I wasn't going to have them break up but...then I remembered what the title of this was. I also decided against doing a lemon for now, and decided not to have Alvin read that paper he wrote to her. So ...yeah. But it seems Brittany has really dug herself a grave here. Can she make things right? Will Alvin even want her back? Another quick request I have no idea where this is headed, so please give me some suggestions of how they could get back together or give some suggestions on how Brittany can fuck up even more (if thats even possible). I would really appreciate it if you helped me out here, and don't worry I'll credit you if I choose your idea. Thanks again. Songs featured 'Smile' by Uncle Kracker and 'Payphone' by Maroon 5.**

***No banter this chapter sorry :(***


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

**Author's Note: Don't know where this chapter will take us so fasten your seatbelts. To those who have review since last chapter:**

**MusicIsMyPassion: Yeah she is...yeah I think he'll listen.**

**gustavo234:Can do**

Alvin was having very conflicting feelings right now, he still loves Brittany, he loves her smile, her laugh, everything about her. But at the same time he was angry with her for breaking up with him especially when he went out of his way for her. He was confused to say the least. He was brought out of his train of thought by someone knocking on door. He knew it wasn't 'her' because she wasn't required to knock it was her room too. "Come in" he said softly. He was fairly surprised to see it was Jeanette.

"Hey Jean, what's up?" he asked nonchalantly. "Uh...hey, listen I know Brittany really hurt you, and I know you probably don't want anything to do with her right now but I know you still love her. I have one request though" she started. "Okay what is it?" he asked with curiosity. "When the time comes, that she tries to explain herself to you and make amends. I want you to listen to her, hear her out please. That's all I ask" she said clasping her hands together; pleading with Alvin. "Okay Jeanette...I-I'll hear her out." he said with genuine smile. "Really? Thanks Alvin" she replied sighing in relief, unable to believe that Alvin was so willing to at least listen to Brittany. "Hey why don't you come swimming? Have some fun" she said with smirk.

"Fine" he said giving up. "Just give me a minute" he said softly. Once she left the room he put his swimming trunks on and headed outside. _'Might as well try and have some fun'_ Alvin thought furrowing his brow. He casually walked into the water. This is when Eleanor and Theodore initiated a splash attack on him. He put his hands up to guard his face. "Stop" he said calmly through his laughter.

Brittany was out in the middle of the lake. Distancing herself from Alvin. Trying to think of exactly what she could say to him.

**1 hour later...**

Everyone was now inside; Simon, Jeanette, Dave, Eleanor, Theodore, and Brittany were relaxing on the couch. Alvin was in 'their' bedroom, once again staring at the ceiling.

Brittany excused herself. She headed to her and Alvin's room. Having finally figuring out what she was going to say. Standing out the door she asked could she come in. "Why are you asking? it's your room too" he said out of annoyance. She cautiously entered the room. "Alvin...I know I really hurt you, and if you hate me I don't blame you. But I am sorry." she began hoping that what she was saying wasn't falling on deaf ears. Alvin being a man of his word was listening to her and so far he had come to the conclusion that her apology sucked. He didn't even want to look at her right now. "I jumped to conclusions last night, without knowing the whole story. Jeanette told me everything. I-I broke up with you because I didn't think I deserved all that stuff you were doing for me. I didn't know you were just trying to make me happy...I had no idea you felt that you weren't good enough for me. Which is bullshit cause honestly I think I'm the one thats not good enough. You deserve better than me. I don't expect you to give me another chance, if you do great. But if not so be it. I just hope that eventually you will forgive me, and just know that I still love you" she explained.

After listening to her and everything. Alvin sat there with his back turned to her deep in thought. He took everything she said to heart and into consideration. He was deeply conflicted. _'I don't know what to do, I really want to give her another chance. I mean I still love her, but a part of my heart is still angry at her'_ he thought, debating himself. Finally he came to a answer. He turned around to see her still standing there, but with her head down. "Brittany? I'ma need some more time to think. Is that okay?" he explained/asked making eye contact with her. "Uh yeah take as much time as you need Alvin." she said with a smile a shimmer of hope in her eyes. _'Well now at least he'll look at me, and in the eyes at that'_ she thought leaving the room giving him time to think things through. She returned to the living room and rejoined everyone on the couch.

"So how'd it go with Alvin" asked Eleanor with curiousity. "He said he needed some time to think about what I said. I seriously hope he'll give me a chance to redeem myself. If he doesn't I don't blame him" she said simply. "I'm sure he'll give you a chance" Dave said with a reassuring smile. "Thanks" she replied softly.

Alvin emerged from 'their' room an hour later with a final decision. "Brittany!" she heard him call. "Yeah?" she replied as she watched him walk in front of her. "Can you guys give us a minute?" Alvin requested politely. The other quietly agreed, assuming that he had made up his mind on the pressing issue. "So Britt, I have thought about it long and hard" he began. _'Oh god'_ Brittany thought with worry. "I've decide that...I am going to give you another chance" he said with a smile. "R-Really?" she questioned with disbelief. "Thats what I said" he said out of slight annoyance. Brittany literally jumped onto him wrapping her legs around his waist. "Brittany Miller I love you!" he said with an even bigger smile than before. "I love you too, Alvie!" she said before claiming his lips with her own. "Aw" they could hear the others say in unison. Alvin pulled away with a blush. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment._ 'Thanks for giving her another chance Alvin'_ Jeanette though to herself feeling happy for her sister.

**Author's Note: So this is where the story ends for now at least I plan on doing a squeakquel (See what I did there!) in the future. Please review and Thanks for all the support. My next story will be a Naruto one. But I won't forget all the Alvin and the Chipmunk fanatics out there. A sequel will come I promise. But it will be awhile cause of the new fic I wanna write. And the fact that my senior year of high school starts in 18 days so I'd be busy with that too. Hopefully my sequel will be better cause to be honest I originally wanted this to be a one-shot but changed my mind so til next time InfamousAnimeAssassin out.**

**Alvin and Brittany: So long folks ;)**


End file.
